


Under the Table (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ;), ENJOY MY FRIENDS, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Under the Table, acotar smut, elucien smut, semi public i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Elain wears a new dress in honor of dinner with her sisters, and it drives Lucien mad, and he gets a rather intriguing idea...





	Under the Table (NSFW)

“How have I never seen this dress before?” Lucien slid his hands over the deep green fabric, admiring the craftmanship and the way it hugged her curves perfectly. The dress was certainly unlike any other she had ever worn before. It featured a slit that ended at her knee, showing copious amounts of skin.

“It’s one I just bought,” she explained, swatting his hand away in favor of setting the table. “I wanted to look nice for my sisters. It’s the first time they’ll be over for dinner and I wanted to be presentable.” And because she knew it would drive him positively mad.

“I think you look delicious.” She could feel his eyes glued to her bum as she purposefully swayed her hips as she walked ahead of him.

“Well, you’ll have to wait until after they’re gone to have your fun.” She set the plates of various foods in the center of the oak table before sliding into her seat to wait. “Come on now, sit. Feyre and Nesta will be here any minute.”

Lucien heaved a sigh as he sat beside her, placing a hand on her knee. He whipped to look at her, his metal eye whirring as a grin spread across his face.

“What?” She asked, quirking a brow.

“How about I take you under the table right now, with my fingers?”

Elain’s eyes were round as saucers. “My sisters are coming!”

“Oh, like they’ve never scandalized us before?” Lucien quirked a fiery brow, his hand inching up her thigh. “Besides, this is plenty discreet.”

This was true. Plenty of times had both her sisters cut the night short in favor of bedding their respective mates. Maybe it was her turn to have a little fun.

“Okay, we can try it.” Lucien’s smirk widened, but she added: “If I get too uncomfortable, you’ll stop.”

“Of course, dove. Though I’m certain you won’t.” He stroked his hand up her covered thigh, letting it rest halfway to her hip.

The doors of the dining room opened slowly, and Elain jumped as her sisters entered. “Hello,” she said, smiling a bit too brightly. “Please, um, take a seat.”

Take a seat? She mentally slapped herself. These were her sisters she was talking to; she didn’t need to be so formal. Lucien’s wandering hand was making her nervous.

“Hello, Elain,” Nesta said, sweeping her skirts under her as she sat. “And Lucien.”

Lucien’s devious fingers squeezed her upper thigh. “Hello, Feyre and Nesta.” He pulled Elain’s knee closer to his own. “Thank you for coming over tonight, Elain has prepared some especially delicious dishes for us, haven’t you dear?”

“I have,” she said, trying to calm her racing heart. But Lucien was right- this _was_ exciting. She was beginning to enjoy the idea of something so… _public._ She shifted her skirts, Lucien’s amusement lighting their bond as his hand slid higher still.

“Well then, shall we eat?” Lucien’s smile was positively radiant, giving no indication of their under-the-table shenanigans.

“Yes, please,” Feyre said, inhaling deeply. “It all smells delicious, Elain.”

Elain scooped a healthy serving of steamed and spiced vegetables onto Lucien’s plate before handing it across the table to her sister. “Thank you, Feyre. I’ve made dishes from all over- roast duck from the Dawn Court, the vegetables from Day- a little bit of everything, really.”

“Elain takes great pride in her work,” Lucien purred, a single finger brushing the front of her silk panties. “You should’ve seen her earlier, though. She nearly burst into tears when she spilled the extra brine down her front- she was positively _soaking_ wet.”

Feyre laughed at her sister’s clumsiness, but Nesta’s observant blue-gray eyes narrowed on the couple. “That’s interesting. She’s usually so careful.”

A delightful shiver slid down her spine at the thought of possibly being caught. She should tell Lucien to stop… but the pad of his thumb swirled over her bud and she had to bite back a moan.

Clearing her throat, she distracted herself by making conversation. “Tell me, Fey, how are the females coming along in their combat training?”

Propping her chin on her hand, Elain tried to focus on her sister’s words, but her mate’s fingers were causing her attention to shift rapidly. She shifted closer to him as he slid beneath her underwear, finally granting her the friction she ached for.

Without warning, Lucien completely withdrew his hand and set it on his lap. Elain let out a tiny squeak- and froze.

“Are you alright?” Nesta asked, her eyes searching. Elain knew that her elder sister saw all and missed nothing. Feyre, however, appeared blissfully unaware.  Or she was content to let the two lovebirds have their fun.

“Fine,” Elain managed, trying her best to sound innocent. “Lucien, will you be a dear and help me clear the table?”

“I’ll help,” Feyre said, setting aside her napkin and starting to stand.

“No!” Elain winced at her over-zealous response. “Luci and I can handle it, right darling?”

Lucien smiled mischievously. “We sure can.”

“If you say so.” Feyre shrugged and sat back in her chair.

Together the two gathered the dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen. Elain set hers in the sink, Lucien reaching around her to do the same. The position allowed his length to press against her bum- a fact he was no doubt aware of.

She couldn’t hold back any longer. Her desire for him hit her like a wave, cresting and crashing over her without warning. The smoldering embers of her lust grew into a dancing flame. She swirled his hips against his, desperate for any kind of friction. She wanted to feel him- _needed_ to wrap herself around his cock.

Her mate seemed to pick up on her overwhelming desire and grazed his nose over her neck. “Someone’s a bit on edge.” The bravado in his voice was her undoing, and she became a fallen leaf swept up in his autumn wind.

“Lucien,” she moaned quietly, her eyes fluttering shut. “You tease.”

She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her neck. “I knew you’d like it,” he purred, hitching up her dress. His hands once more found her thighs, and Elain braced her hands on the edge of the sink. He was torturing her, plain and simple.

“Please,” she whined, rocking back against him. “Luci, you’ve made me so wet, can’t you feel it? Can’t you feel how badly I need you?”

“I’ll tell you what, dove. As soon as your sisters leave I’ll take you right out on that table-“

The two broke apart at the knock on the door. Feyre’s voice was muffled by the thick wood when she spoke. “Nesta and I are going to head out. I uh, just remembered that there’s something important we both have to do. Thanks for dinner!”

Elain’s eyes flicked to Lucien’s. “Oh, no, Feyre you don’t have to go-“

A loud crack informed them that the two had indeed left the premises. A blush crept to her cheeks, somewhat embarrassed that they’d been found out.

But at the same time, it caused the tightness in her core to become all the more urgent. Lucien’s smile grew into a wicked grin, his eyes of russet and gold alight.

“All alone,” he purred, unbuttoning Elain’s dress. “What ever shall we do?”

“I seem to recall-“ Elain gasped as his mouth found her rosy breast- “The p-promise of a table.”

The proud male sank to his knees, dragging her dress down with him. He let it pool around her ankles, his lust-addled gaze drinking in every inch of her. “I’m nothing if not a man of my word,” he said, pressing a soft kiss upon her silk-covered sex.

“Lucien, would you stop teasing-“

Elain yelped as she was tossed over his shoulder and toted to the dining room table. He set her on the edge, swiftly positioning himself between her knees.

“We’ll need a new table by the time we’re through,” he said. Elain only gave him a wicked grin.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” She watched as he slid down to settle between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

“Challenge-“ He licked a thick stripe up her dripping center, causing her to cry out- “Accepted.”

“Wicked male,” Elain hissed, tangling her fingers in his fiery hair. She didn’t try and stifle her moans as his tongue explored, discovering all the ways to make her writhe under his touch. When he gently sucked on the rosy bud of her clitoris, spots danced in her vision, making her hips lift from the table.

Moments after he slipped a finger inside her, paring its movements with the ministrations of his tongue, Elain found her overwhelming release. Lucien lapped up her juices as she tried to catch her breath. He smacked his lips together when he was through, rising to his feet and gazing down at his mate with barely-contained lust.

Without breaking eye contact, Lucien popped the finger slick with her heat into his mouth. His tanned cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked it clean, Elain’s toes curling at the erotic sight.

“You taste good,” he purred, running the same hand between her breasts and causing her to shiver. “Even better than tonight’s dinner.”

“With the way you feasted, I thought _I_ was your dinner.”

“If that’s the case,” he said, his russet eye shimmering, “I think I’d like to go back for seconds.”

Elain bit her lip, dragging her gaze down his body as he took his time stripping off his tunic and pants. And then he stood before her, bare and waiting, that same cocky grin on his face from earlier.

_Damn that grin._

Elain sat bolt upright, digging her fingers into his biceps and wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him to her. “Take me to bed,” she growled, attaching her mouth to his neck the second the words were out.

“What about the table?”

Her only answer was a low, sultry growl as she worked her way along the strong column of his throat and along the underside of his jaw. He chuckled, although Elain knew he enjoyed her lips on his skin almost as much as she did.

Lucien carried her to their room, and Elain was delighted by the way his pulse leapt when she bit down over his collarbone, marking him as hers.

Everyone thought Elain to be the pure, proper one out of her and her sisters. And she was- in public. But behind closed doors… She was an entirely different person.

“Sit,” she commanded him, feeling him twitch against her hip as he perched on the edge of the bed. His hands roamed her back and chest as hers cupped his face, capturing his mouth in a heated, dominating kiss. She wanted him to brand her body with the heat of his lips; feel them on every inch of her.

But what she _needed_ was him.

Caging his thighs with her legs, she pushed him to lay back. Reaching behind her, she kept her eyes on his face as she wrapped a slender hand around him, his eyes instantly falling shut and his mouth opening in a long moan. She pumped him once, twice, before guiding herself down onto his length.

Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she sank down onto him until he was fully sheathed within her. Then she rolled her hips forward and back, gasping as she did so. Lucien’s fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, but she didn’t care. All her focus was on her mate, and the way his mouth hung open in pure ecstasy and the way they fit together perfectly.

“You know what I want, Luci,” she purred, leaning forward and letting her hair tickle his chest. She blew cool air over his throat, a little trick she’d learned ages ago to get him even more aroused. He craned his neck, begging for more, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. Elain growled, encouraging him to continue as she nibbled at his shoulder, leaving a trail of tiny lovebites.

“Elain, I’m-“

“Come for me,” she said, locking eyes with him. His held a silent plea, hers a burning passion. Lucien surged up, kissing her as he found his own release, shuddering beneath her as he filled her with his hot liquid. Elain’s second wave of pleasure was more intense than the first, magnified by her sensitivity. Her nails raked down his chest before she collapsed forward, limbs shaking from the intensity of her release.

Lucien held her to his heaving chest, and she listened to his heartbeat as her high began to fade. “That was-“

“Amazing,” he finished for her, planting a kiss atop her sweaty hair. “But I failed my challenge.”

Elain weakly waved a hand. “There will be plenty of other chances to ruin the furniture.”

His laugh was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. “Bath time?”

“Yes please,” she sighed, rolling off him and smiling. “Only if you draw the water for us.”

“Us?” He perked up and grinned. “I get to join you?”

“Of course you do, you oaf!” She playfully punched his arm.

“I’ll be sure to make it worth your while,” he said, slipping towards the washroom. “And _that’s_ a promise I can keep for sure.”

“I don’t doubt that for a moment.”


End file.
